


Face Masks and Glasses

by jaechanwin



Series: BANGTAN CULTURE TECHNOLOGY [1]
Category: NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bighit, Crossover, Hiding, Lunch Dates, M/M, Smut, Sneaking Around, Top Taehyung, bang pd is BTS dad, bottom taeyong, bts are siblings, going to be so good, highschool, marktae bestfriends, nct are siblings, sm, sm Is nct’s dad, vmin bestfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaechanwin/pseuds/jaechanwin
Summary: The adventures of Taeyong and Taehyung dating.





	Face Masks and Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be my favorite one this is such an underrated ship.

Taehyung wrapped the small gift in wrapping paper and then stuck the box inside a gift bag. He added some gift paper to it and wrapped a bow around both handles. “Who’s that for your girlfriend?” His older brother Hoseok teased. “Oh I’m sorry boyfriend.” He adds. 

Taehyung shrugged him off. “It’s none of your business.” He says holding the gift in his hand. “Dad! Can I stay at Lee Sooman’s house tonight? Mark invited me over!” Taehyung shouts.

”You know the rule. If your brothers can’t go than you can’t go.” Sihyuk says. “It’s not a rule if me and Kookie are the only ones who have to follow it.” Taehyung says rolling his eyes. “Can Mark And Taeyong come over then?” He asks.

Sihyuk sighs. “Where will they sleep?” He asks. “One of them can sleep in the bed with me and the other can sleep on the cot in my room. They’ll both sleep in my room.” Taehyung says.

”I think you should let him have friends over. He can’t go anywhere without us and Mark already has twenty brothers he doesn’t need us seven intruding.” Jimin says and Taehyung gives him a grateful smile. “Fine. They can come over. But that means they’re your responsibility. If they break anything you’ll get the blame. It’s your job to feed them too.” Sihyuk says.

”You talk about them like they’re children. And you cut my allowance how am I supposed to feed them?” Taehyung asks. “You broke my glass table!” Sihyuk says. “That wasn’t me. I keep telling you that.” Taehyung says gripping his hair in frustration.

”You know what fuck this!” Taehyung says walking out the door. Jimin is quick to follow him before Sihyuk can follow and an argument ensues. Taehyung gets in Seokjin’s car and closes his eyes. Jimin sits next to him and he leans his head on his brother’s shoulder.

”Kook broke the table. But he just doesn’t want to believe his precious baby did anything wrong.” Taehyung says. “Don’t worry about it. I don’t know what he has against you but we only have two more years of school and then you and Yongie can find a nice apartment to live in.” Jimin says.

”It’s because I’m gay and we all know it.” Taehyung says shrugging. “He’s disappointed that one of his sons is gay.” Taehyung says shrugging. Jimin sighs and kisses the top of Taehyung’s forehead. “I’m sorry. I’m the worst big brother ever. I can’t even protect you from our dad.” Jimin says.

”You’re the best brother Jimin. You don’t tease me for liking boys. You help me get away when it all becomes too much and I can never thank you enough for it.” Taehyung says closing his eyes as the car door opens and the rest of his brothers pile in.

”He hates me because I’m the woman he had an affair with’s child.” Taehyung says. “Dad doesn’t hate you. You’re just ungrateful.” Seokjin says. Taehyung rolls his eyes and sticks his earphones in clutching the gift bag in his hand. 

He he doesn’t take his earphones out until he reaches the school. Him and his brothers pile out the car and he immediately walks inside the school. Jimin is inside of him when he spots Mark, Taeyong, and Donghyuck standing at their lockers. 

“Happy Birthday Yongie.” Jimin says. Taeyong smiles at him. “Thanks Jimin.” He responds. “Yeah Happy Birthday.” Taehyung says his voice shy as he says it. Taeyong grins. “Can you come over?” Mark asks. Taehyung shakes his head. “No but you and Yongie can come over to my place.” Taehyung says.

”Okay. Well you can ride with us. Since my dad is picking my brothers up and plus Johnny and Yuta have cars so I don’t need to bring anyone home.” Taeyong says. Taehyung nods. “Okay we’ll meet you at the front of the school.” He says.

”V! The bell rang man let’s go!” His friend Minjae calls and he sighs. “Come on Min.” He says tugging Jimin with him. They wave goodbye and walk off. “Hey Taehyung left his gift bag.” Mark says.

Taeyong picks it up. “I’ll bring it to him.” He says heading to his own class. They’ve done this too many time for Taeyong not to know that Taehyung left that gift on purpose. So when he gets in class he opens it. There’s a note at the bottom.

_TY,_

_Happy Birthday my love. You’re getting old dude! Just a reminder that I love you and I always will no matter what we have to go through to be together I’ll do it if it’s for you._

_-You know who this is_

Taeyong smiles to himself and opens the box. Inside it there’s a little gold ring with nothing on it just a band. There’s another note.

_TY_

_This is a promise ring dude. And here’s my promise. I promise we won’t be sneaking around much longer and I’ll tell everyone about us. I promise that I’ll never love anyone in the same way that I love you. I promise that I’ll never leave you or do anything to hurt you. And I promise we’re going to get married as soon as we finish high school._

_-Your heart_

Taeyong slides the ring on his finger and places his head on his desk. He’s truly and completely in love with Taehyung and he’ll make sure his boyfriend knows it.

He throws the gift bag away after ripping up the notes to make sure no one else has the chance to read them. His teacher is giving the lesson yet as Taeyong takes notes he can’t help but think about Taehyung and what he’s doing right now.

They didn’t have lunch together but Taeyong did have lunch with Jimin. Jimin who knew about them and he really needed to rant. So he sat with Jimin who was alone at the moment. He was reading a book which Taeyong found adorable. “Jimin.” Taeyong says when he sits.

Jimin looks up smiling when he sees Taeyong. “Did you know your brother got me a promise ring?!” Taeyong whisper shouts. “Yeah I picked it out. I told him to get a plain ring so it wouldn’t draw attention.” Jimin says. Taeyong bangs his head on the table but he’s smiling. Jimin goes to say something but then Jungkook takes a seat next to them along with Jimin’s girlfriend.

”I’m going to go.” Taeyong says. “No stay what’s the rush?” Jungkook asks. “You’re girlfriend is walking over I rather not be a fifth wheel.” Taeyong says smiling as he stands up. Taehyung enters the cafeteria and Taeyong gives him a look of confusion as he walks towards them.

”Sihyuk is checking us out. He says something about company meetings.” Taehyung says. “What about you?” Jimin asks. “Unfortunately I have to go too.” Taehyung says rolling his eyes. He goes to say something but stops when he spots the ring sitting on Taeyong’s finger. 

“I’ll see you tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn’t ship them before you have to ship them now.


End file.
